ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Yuki Atsuko
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Atsuko 'Character Last Name' Yuki 'IMVU Username' YukiAtsuko 'Nickname (optional)' (( Some are called Tofu, Cabbage Squid, Monkey, Baka, Booboo, Fox, Oompa Loompa, etc etc... )) 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' 1/5/194- AN 'Gender' Female 'Ethnicity' Kirigakurian 'Height' 4'12" 'Weight' 90lbs 'Blood Type' AB 'Occupation' Kunoichi 'Scars/Tattoos' 'Affiliation' Kirigakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality & Behaviour' Atsuko, she is loving and caring, but hit her bad side, things will go down fast. Although it is hard to get on her bad side, she is the one you would always see smiling. Helping others is what she likes to do, other then being alone. She is very quiet, and shy at first. She has a big heart. But once you get onto her bad side, there is no getting back from there. You will never have help from her, unless it is a life of death situation. When alone, she thinks of things she would find, to take things off her mind from bordom. Yet she is a little odd, times she would rather be alone, and drawl. Being who she is, a friendly face is not all she is. She is also a bit hard to understand, yet so easy to get alone with. The ones she would ever hold dear to herself, are the ones she would hold up higher then herself. 'Nindo (optional)' ((What does your character say? If nothing yet, and the people of Yonshigakure do not know of it themselves. Do not put anything.)) (("Dattebayo!!")) (("How troublesome..")) 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' Yuki Clan Some time ago, the country was in the midst of a civil war. In this war, different sides battled each other using ninja, some of whom possessed kekkei genkai. After the war ended, memories of the horrific battles still lingered in the minds of the people, causing wide-spread persecutions against those with kekkei genkai. 'Ninja Class ' Academy Student 'Element One' Wind 'Element Two' Water 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one...)) 'Strengths' Ninjutsu 'Weaknesses' Taijutsu 'Chakra colour' Light Blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Your known Jutsu. ((If you're joining as an Academy Student you will know no Jutsu, but over time you will learn new jutsu such as the Clone Technique and Body Replacement technique, you do not need to fill this field in if you do not wish to.)) 'Allies' Kirigakure 'Enemies' Your enemies, rivals or bullies. {C ((Feel free to make up a name of a bully in your class or of older age then you.)) 'Background Information' Being raised near water, she would always be in it. But at age three, both her parents left her. She was located in a small village known for fishing. A couple unable to have kids, took Atsuko in, and cared for her like she was their own. They raised her from the moment on. Teaching her to fish, and little things. Giving her survival skills. Not knowing her true parent just up and left her, the ones she called mother and father, were peaceful people, everyone loved them. By age 11, Atsuko wanted to go to the Ninja Academy and learn new things. She wanted to see what she was worth. What she was meant to do. She had a feeling there was more to her then just.. fishing. She knew there was something more, something she was meant to do, something she loved.. 'Roleplaying Library' ((You will add to this in future of your character development.)) Spars and Battles Casual Meetings or Events Story ProgressionEdit 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.)) Category:Kirigakure Member